Simple Plans
by Pyromagnet
Summary: This is a songfic. If you like songfics then read it and if you are not interested then don't.
1. Run Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or this song or the phrase "puppy power" but one day we'll see.  
  
Notes: This is not a happy fic but at least no one dies so whatever. Oh and the song is "I won't be there" by Simple Plan. By the way "speaking", 'thoughts', song lyrics, just so you know. Also Bakura is referred to as Ryou and Yami Bakura is simply Bakura. One final reminder no one dies, there are some abusing parts but nothing sexual. Please review whether flame or nice I would just want to know if any one reads this. So I'll shut so you can read. (some one in the background, "about time") please excuse me while I kill that person.  
  
Run Away  
  
Chapter 1  
"Wait please I didn't m-" Ryou was silenced by a blow across the face. "How dare you? You think you can block a punch and get away with it!" Bakura growled shoving Ryou against the wall. The doorbell rang just as Bakura cocked back his fist. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He laughed as he threw Ryou into his room and locked the door.  
  
'I wonder what Yami Yugi would do to you if I told him about this.' Ryou smiled at the thought but then frowned as he realized what his Yami would do him if he told someone. 'I will just have to handle this on my own.'  
  
I don't want to make this harder than I have to  
This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say but you just don't listen to me  
  
Ryou aimed a kick at the door and was in mid-motion as Bakura suddenly opened the door. Bakura neatly sidestepped the kick, "You just don't learn do you?"  
  
I don't want to hurt you, you don't want to hurt me  
  
I can't stand you and you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange; you could never change me  
Say goodbye, nothing I say could change your mind  
  
A soft no escaped from Ryou's lips before Bakura pounced on him. Ryou ended up on his ass with a foot heading straight towards his head. This went on for about an hour until Bakura frowned and picked up Ryou by the back of his shirt. Looking at his work Bakura slightly nodded, 'Mostly bruises, one cut on the side of the face, oh well he can hide it with his hair.' Bakura made sure that none of the bruises were visible. He didn't want Yami Yugi on his case. again. Bakura dropped Ryou on the floor and walked out of the room locking the door before he went downstairs. Ryou slowly got up and gently sat on his bed, 'I know what I have to do. I can't handle it anymore.'  
  
Because I can't stay  
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find my sleeping in my bed  
Cuz when you wake up, I won't be there  
I won't be there  
  
Ryou banged on his door; "Please I'm starving please," Ryou took a shallow breath, "please master." The door swung open as soon as Ryou uttered that word. Bakura grabbed him by his ear and led him down to the kitchen. Bakura left as soon as Ryou was in the kitchen, "Better hurry up in fifteen minutes you're going back to your room," were his words as the door swung back and forth. Ryou had on big pants that had a lot of big pockets. He proceeded to put food in the pockets, things like peanut butter, bread, crackers, water, and apples. Just as Ryou finished, Bakura came in and once more grabbed Ryou's ear, "Let's go you big baby." Painfully Ryou was dragged up the stairs by his Yami.  
  
Everything I say you find a way to make it sound like I was born just  
yesterday  
  
And everything you taught me doesn't mean a thing  
So I'm going my way  
  
As soon as Bakura shut the door and locked it Ryou found his school backpack and emptied out the contents. He started to put the food in the front pocket of the backpack. It took him about ten minutes to get all of it in, during that time he heard the phone ring. As Ryou closed the pocket he heard his door being unlocked and was able to stash his bag in a corner before his dark side came in.  
  
"Your little friend Yugi called to make sure you were coming to his little party on Sunday." Bakura sneered. "You didn't tell me about any party perhaps I should break your leg so you won't be able to go." Ryou fell to his knees; "I'll call Yugi to tell him I won't be able to come. I'll tell him that I had something already planned that I can't cancel." Ryou paused waiting for the answer hoping it wouldn't be a kick to the side. Bakura considered his light's idea, 'It is a good excuse very plausible.' Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him up to his feet "Okay let's go tell him."  
  
They went into the next room, which had a phone in it. Ryou picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number. "Hi Yugi!" Ryou said cheerfully. "Oh hi Ryou did Bakura give you my message?" Yugi said into the phone with equal cheerfulness. "Umm yes he did." Ryou looked at Bakura who was motioning for him to pick up the pace. "About your party I can't go." Ryou whispered looking down. "Why not?" Yugi sounded like he was about to cry. "I already had a prior commitment that I can't cancel." Ryou said wishing he didn't have to lie to Yugi. "Sorry." Ryou said. 'I hate when he says that word. He is so done talking.' Bakura thought as he seized Ryou's ear. "Anyway I have to go so-" Ryou said trying to end the conversation so that his Yami wouldn't twist his ear. "How come?" Yugi interrupted. Ryou bit back a yelp of pain as Bakura viciously twisted his ear. "Because Bakura needs to use the phone to call his girlfriend. Bye." Ryou hanged up before Yugi could reply. "Girlfriend, huh!" Bakura laughed as he pushed Ryou in a chair. Ryou glared down at the floor and rubbed his bruised ear.  
  
I don't want to hurt you, you don't want to hurt me  
  
I can't stand you and you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange; you could never change me  
Say goodbye, nothing I say could change your mind  
  
Once Ryou was back in his room he grabbed some clothes and shoved them into his backpack. Next he put a flashlight in his bag. Then he crawled underneath his bed to the money he had hid from Bakura. Finally he went to his desk drawer to get the two most precious things to him in the world. They were pictures. One was of his mother, father, and himself as a baby. The other was taken at a party Yugi had. Tristan had Joey in a headlock. Joey was bent over so it looked like he was about throw Tristan over his shoulder. Mai was behind Joey with her elbows on his shoulders and her chin was resting on her knuckles. Tea was in a similar position except she was behind Tristan. Ryou and Yugi were sitting on the floor in front of Joey and Tristan arms slung around each other's shoulders. In the background you could see Seto sulking and Mokuba playing with the guitar Yugi had lent him. Everyone was smiling.  
  
Ryou remembered what had happened after Yami Yugi took the picture. Yugi and him quickly rolled apart. Tea and Mai moved back taking big steps. Then Joey really did flip Tristan over his shoulder. Everyone laughed as Yami Yugi snapped a picture of the dazed Tristan. Then Seto actually laughed and raised a hand in the air yelling, "Puppy power!!" Joey ran over to Seto and flipped him over his shoulder too. Joey had his hands in the air and was yelling victory as Seto tripped Joey so that now they were both on the floor. Yami Yugi snapped another picture. Everyone ended up on the floor because they were laughing so hard and more pictures were taken.  
  
'That was before Bakura came and started beating me.' Ryou thought as he put the pictures in the side compartment of his backpack. Ryou finished packing and put his bag back in the corner in case Bakura came back into his room. All Ryou had to do was wait till Bakura fell asleep and he could finally leave this once happy now sad place.  
  
Because I can't stay  
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
Cuz when you wake up, I won't be there  
  
Bakura was walking slowly up to Ryou's room thinking about what he was going to do to the kid. 'He seems to be more cheerful or more confident than usual I think I'll change that.' Bakura pressed his ear to Ryou's door listening for any sounds he heard pages being flipped. Bakura smirked as he unlocked the door and entered Ryou's room. Ryou looked up from his book to see his Yami smiling as he shut the door. Ryou put his book down but did not get out of the chair he was sitting in. Bakura stood in the middle of the room. "Get over here now!" Bakura commanded. Ryou got up and stood in front Bakura wondering what was going to happen to him. Bakura shoved Ryou down on his knees. "Read this aloud now." Bakura said shoving a piece of paper into Ryou's hands. Ryou felt his heart sink as he read the note aloud.  
  
"I am worthless. I am a horrible person. I was a mistake. I have no friends. No one loves me, any one who did is now dead and it is my fault. Everything is my fault. I hate myself." Ryou opened his eyes wide so he wouldn't cry. Bakura saw this and moved against a wall. "Louder I want to be able to hear you from here." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "Go ahead." Ryou looked up to the ceiling desperately trying to keep the tears from coming down as he recited once again.  
  
"I am worthless. I am a horrible person. I was a mistake. I have no friends. No one loves me, any one who did is now dead and it is my fault. Everything is my fault. I hate myself." Ryou put his head down and wished that Bakura would not make him read it again. Bakura took three big steps toward Ryou and bent down to get a handful of his light's hair. Bakura yanked Ryou head back and whispered in his ear, "I want you to yell it so loud that the whole world knows the truth about you." Ryou spoke barely above a normal outdoor voice.  
  
"I am worthless. I am a horrible person. I was a mistake. I have no friends. No one loves me, any one who did is now dead and it is my fault. Everything is my fault. I hate myself." Ryou felt the tears slowly build up and fall onto his cheeks. Bakura put a fingertip against Ryou's cheek and caught his first teardrop. Ryou watched as Bakura raised the hand with teardrop up to Bakura's lips and then pressed his finger with the tear against them. Tears ran down Ryou's cheeks as he saw that gesture. His face glimmered as the light reflected off each and every tear that fell. 'My mom used to do that when I was little. Then she would take the next one and tell me to make a wish as I tried to blow the tear off her finger.' Ryou thought trying to put his face down so he wouldn't see Bakura. Bakura just pulled Ryou's head back farther. Ryou's back was arched so that he wouldn't fall over. It hurt and he let out a tiny whimper. At that Bakura let go of Ryou's hair and stood up straight as Ryou hunched over and let his hair hide his face. "If you ever disobey me again you'll be not only reading it but writing it too. You understand?" Bakura growled. Ryou nodded but didn't move. "Good." Bakura said as he patted Ryou on the head. Then he shut Ryou's door and locked it.  
  
This is the last night that I spend at home  
And it won't take too long for you to notice  
Won't take long for you to find out that  
I'm gone  
  
After Ryou had sat still for about half an hour, he got his backpack. He stared at his two pictures knowing that Bakura was just trying to hurt him more; that what he had to say wasn't true. Ryou hugged the pictures to his chest. These kept him from breaking down and falling into true despair. Ryou put the pictures back in his backpack.  
  
I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find my sleeping in my bed  
Cuz when you wake up, I won't be there  
  
Ryou took some tools he had hidden in his bookshelf and kneeled next to the door. He was glad he had talked to Seto about how to pick locks. They had practiced everywhere they could on every type of lock they could find. Ryou was actually pretty good at it. After that he and Seto became friends. Thinking about this made Ryou smile. Ryou timidly pushed the door, it was unlocked. "Thank you Seto." Ryou whispered as he put his backpack on.  
  
I can't stay  
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
Cuz when you wake up, I won't be there  
Yeah  
  
Ryou paused and pulled out his millennium ring. He undid the string knot at the back of his neck, which held the millennium item on. Ryou caught the ring before it touched the floor. He laid it on his pillow all straight and neat. Then he walked toward his door.  
  
I won't be there  
  
Quickly and quietly Ryou scurried down the steps to the front door. He opened it to walk through and then locked it behind him. Ryou started walking to the nearest bus stop. Ryou realized he was alone as he leaned up against the bus stop pole.  
  
I won't be there  
  
The bus pulled up to the stop and opened its doors. The driver looked at the pale boy who waited there. He examined the boy walking up to the bus. The kid was sort of tall. He was wearing blue jeans, a white sweater, and tennis shoes. He also had a cap sporting the dueling monsters logo, which was pulled over his face. White hair streamed out the back of the cap. The bus driver nodded his head as the kid put the money in the slot, "Hi my name is Brennin, what's yours?"  
  
Ryou looked at Brennin he looked about 24 years old. He bit his lip before he whispered "Quinn." That had been Ryou's father's name. He took a seat in the back he could still see his house. Ryou got out his pictures and stared at them as the bus pulled away. He looked up as the sun rose and spilled its rays onto his front lawn. Ryou looked at his house for the last time then went back to staring at his pictures. 'Goodbye everyone.' Ryou thought.  
  
All of Ryou's friends whimpered and frowned in their sleep as Ryou crossed into the next town.  
  
I won't be there 


	2. I Won't Be Like You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or these songs, so you know whatever  
  
Notes: I am told that once Ryou takes off his ring Bakura can't get out. I am ignoring that fact and having Bakura out of the Ring anyway. I am also changing one of the rules about what happens after the ring is taken off. The one song is "You don't mean anything" by Simple Plan. I have no idea who wrote the other one. Also "speaking" 'thoughts', ^song lyrics^, and ***scene change****. It takes a little while before the song part starts so bare with me. Now read on if you please and if you don't calmly back away to another fic.  
  
I Won't Be Like You Chapter 2  
Bakura fell out of his bed as a searing pain ripped through his chest. He looked up at his clock and saw it was seven in the morning. The sun had just risen about ten minutes ago. Bakura slowly got up clutching his chest till he could ride the pain. 'What is happening to me? I haven't felt this bad since Yami sent me to the Shadow Realm.' He thought.  
  
Bakura walked down the hallway wondering if his light felt this pain or was some how causing it. He ran when he saw that Ryou's door was open. Bakura was positive had locked it before he went to sleep. Bakura looked around the room for any sign of Ryou. He fell to his knees at the sight of the Millennium Ring on the bed. As he crawled toward the Ring he whispered, "Stupid idiot, don't you know we could both die if you take this off for a long enough period of time?"  
  
Bakura clasped his light's Ring against his own to find out where Ryou had gone. A soft blue light showed the answer to him. As he tied the second Ring around his neck he thought at Ryou, 'We are going to have a major talk once I get you home.'  
  
*************************  
  
The bus had stopped three more times yet no one got on so it was still only Brennin and Ryou. "So Quinn, how old are you?" Brennin asked looking back at the pale boy. Ryou answered, "Sixteen." Brennin had been asking questions the whole time and Ryou wished he would stop. Brennin had a reason for asking so many questions because from them he realized that Quinn was probably not the boy's real name, he was most likely running away from home, and he might have been abused.  
  
Brennin ventured some advice hoping to give some confidence to the boy. "You know, you shouldn't let other people bring you down." Ryou's jaw dropped and he sputtered, "Excuse me." Brennin sensed he had struck a nerve and continued, "Only you know what is true about your self and you should not let any one tell you otherwise. No matter how hard they try to make you think different." He paused taking a breath. "I mean you don't let people beat you down do you, no of course not, you defend yourself. They does not mean you hurt them you just stop them from hurting you. Do you get what I am trying to say?"  
  
Ryou thought about what the guy was saying. It did make sense but 'Could I really stand up to Bakura after all he has done to me?' Ryou smiled and asked, "You mean I would or maybe could get him to stop without being a jerk like him." Brennin looked back and nodded.  
  
*************************  
  
Bakura raced through the streets taking the fastest route to the next bus stop where he knew he could find his little light once the bus stopped there. He looked like a white blur as he ran. Bakura reached the bus stop glad that because he used to be a thief he could catch up with just about anything. He smiled as the bus pulled up and opened its doors.  
  
Brennin looked at the boy that was about to get on and then looked back at the boy that was already on. They looked identical except the one he did not know seemed cold. Ryou saw Bakura and looked down. Bakura picked up Brennin by his shirt, "He is getting off so don't drive away yet." Having said this Bakura deposited Brennin on the floor. "Come on Ryou; don't make me come back there." Bakura called. Taking Brennin's advice to stand up for himself, Ryou shook his head. "Fine." Bakura hissed. He walked back and grabbed Ryou by the ear. As Bakura got off the bus he kicked Brennin in the side and whispered, "Don't put ideas in my" Bakura paused, "in my brother's head." Brennin groaned in pain as the two boys walked out of sight.  
  
Ryou gathered courage as he said, "Get off me." He put up his hands to block a hit he thought was coming. Instead Bakura took Ryou's Ring and put it around his light's neck. Bakura felt his chest pain subside and he laughed as he pushed Ryou ahead of him towards home. Ryou glared back at Bakura but was shoved again. Ryou wondered at his dark's strange behavior.  
  
^Maybe I'm just not good enough for you  
  
And maybe I just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change and you can't make me^  
  
Once at home Bakura set Ryou down on the couch. Then he took a chair and sat across from Ryou. "So you decided to run away huh?" Bakura said after an interval of five minutes. Ryou was still rubbing his ear, so he just nodded his head. "Did you forget the rules?" Bakura said as he got up and came closer to Ryou.  
  
Ryou put down his hand as he whispered, "No." Bakura reached out and grabbed the back of Ryou's neck with both hands, "Or perhaps you have forgotten what this means? It means," as Bakura spoke he squeezed the scar on the back of Ryou's neck, "property, more specifically my property!"  
  
"You don't own, I'm not property!" Ryou shouted while he forcefully removed Bakura's hands from his neck. Bakura's mouth dropped open but he quickly recovered. "Insolent child." Bakura aimed a fist at Ryou cheek but missed as his light moved lightening fast. Bakura ended up hitting his head on the chair he had sat on. While on his knees, Bakura taunted Ryou, "Here's your chance to hit me. Go ahead you know you want to."  
  
"No I won't be like you and kick some one while they're down." Ryou stated. 'Man I did not know I could move as fast as him.' Ryou thought looking at the rug. Bakura dismissed it with his hand and ordered Ryou to get him an ice pack. Ryou went to the kitchen to get the ice. Bakura laid on the floor with the ice pack on his head. "While I'm waiting for my head to stop spinning, go unpack your stuff." Ryou shrugged, 'It's not like it will hurt any to unpack I can always load it all up again' and went to his room. As he went up the stairs he didn't see the look on Bakura's face that promised a lot of pain.  
  
^You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never want to be^  
  
Ryou did not really unpack his things he just took out the food. He put his backpack under his bed. 'I wonder if Brennin is okay. I shouldn't have gotten on that bus it would have been better if I had never left but at least he made me feel a little better.' Suddenly he realized how out of character Bakura was the last time Bakura acted like this he had broken Ryou's arm in three different places.  
  
Ryou raced toward his door to close it but he was too late. Bakura slammed the door against the wall, "Somebody's in trouble," he said in a singsong voice, "Want to guess who?" He shoved Ryou and took a swing at his light. Ryou blocked it and the next punch that came. Bakura then tried to kick Ryou in the side but missed on account that Ryou was able to backpedal so fast. He grabbed his backpack from underneath his bed and hurled it at Bakura. All the clothes and everything else from the backpack came busting out, including his two most favored possessions. "No!" Ryou yelled as Bakura snatched the two pictures from the air. 'Aww how sickenly cute.' Bakura thought as he looked at the two pictures.  
  
"Give them back to me!" Ryou lunged trying to get the pictures back. "Ohhh no see I don't think so." Bakura teased jumping out of the way. Then he pulled out his lighter that had the symbol of Ra carved into it and smirked. Ryou froze as Bakura flicked his lighter on. "Please don't burn them Bakura." Ryou reached for his pictures, "Please Bakura."  
  
"You dare to say my name!" Bakura shook with anger. He let the fire go out on his lighter. Ryou immediately rushed to grab his pics only to be punched by Bakura. Ryou fell to the floor, when he looked up a cut had appeared on his eyebrow and was bleeding. Slowly he stood up to see Bakura holding the pic of Yugi and the gang over the small flame in his lighter.  
  
"If you don't want to see this photograph burn then you better do what I say." Bakura warned. The edge of the pic started to turn black. "No." whispered Ryou. The edge of the pic was now ashes and the flame drew closer to the middle of the pic. Bakura sneered, "If you say so." He turned the picture over so that a new edge was over the lighter and then put the edge directly in the flame. "No stop, alright, I'll do what you say." Ryou fell to his knees. Bakura dropped the pic and stomped on it to put out the fire.  
  
"Smart move." Bakura picked up the picture and put it in his back pocket with the other picture. "Now take that chair and put it here." Bakura said pointing to the center of the room. Ryou did as he bid. Bakura pushed down on Ryou as he said, "Sit down," then Bakura looked around, "there's that duct tape. I knew I left it up here." Without being told Ryou placed his hands behind him. Bakura right away duct taped him to the chair. Bakura turned the chair so that it faced the bed.  
  
"Where did this sudden spur of independence come from?" Bakura asked as he sat on the bed. Ryou looked down and refused to answer. Bakura grabbed his light's chin and yanked it upward, "Was it that boy driving the bus? Huh, well was it?" Ryou just stared at Bakura in defiance. "Fine then." Bakura removed the picture from his back pocket. Without another word he ripped the picture in half. While watching the photo rip right between Joey and Tristan, Bakura thought 'I bet it was that stupid boy driving the bus. Oh he is going to pay.'  
  
"Alright you just sit tight," Bakura smiled as he place tape over Ryou's mouth, "I just bring your inspirational guide here." Ryou quickly began struggling against the bonds that held him to the chair. "Be back soon." Bakura called as he walked out of his light's room and locked the door. 'I should have never gone on that bus. I should have never involved Brennin. Damn you Bakura.'  
  
^Tell me does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me why should I waste my time with you  
Cause maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of being pushed around  
I'm not gonna change  
You can't make me^  
  
"Excuse me; did I just hear you right?" Bakura asked suddenly turning around to look at Ryou. He paused to rip off the tape from Ryou's mouth. "You just said damn you Bakura." Ryou thought about lying but he hated lying and Bakura always made him do it. He glared at Bakura and slowly nodded his head.  
  
"You know I think I have been much too lenient with punishing you." Bakura murmured. He took one of Ryou's wrists and cut it lose from the chair. Then held it at an awkward angle with the palm facing down. Once again Bakura took out his lighter and flicked it on. Ryou made a small sound as he saw the flame moving closer to his out stretched hand. Bakura smiled, "Fires on the flesh are very painful. If you would just change to my liking you won't have to feel so much pain. But you insist on being difficult." Bakura acted as if he was scolding Ryou but he started to laugh as the flames began to lick his light's hand.  
  
At first Ryou was able to bear the pain but after the first few minutes had past he couldn't take that much heat on his hand anymore. Bakura laughed again and let the light go out, only to slash the burned hand with his pocketknife.  
  
Although Bakura had beaten up Ryou before, it had only been a few kicks and punches. This was much worse for Ryou than any other punishment and Bakura could see that. He quickly taped Ryou's hand back to the chair and put more duct tape on Ryou's mouth. Then the dark soul smiled and walked out of the room softly singing, "Oh we're off to capture the Brennin, the miserable Brennin of the bus."  
  
Ryou moaned through the tape but it was not very loud. He didn't think he could stay conscious much longer. 'God I hope you know how to run Brennin because it won't mean anything to him if he has to hurt you.' Ryou thought as he heard the front door slam shut.  
  
^You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never wanna be^  
  
************************** Bakura went out the door thinking, 'Ra, he is getting tough not a single scream while I burnt his hand. I wonder if he'll stay conscious. Doesn't matter either way.' Bakura began to run in the direction of where the bus had been when he last left. He knew it wouldn't still be there but he could tell where it went from there. Then again it was still early and Bakura had punched him pretty hard. Bakura laughed when he saw the bus just a little farther up and pulled off on the side of the road. He saw the driver sitting against a tree further down the road. Bakura slowed as he came closer to Brennin.  
  
Brennin had been trying to get his wind and to decide whether or not one or two of his ribs were broken. He concluded that he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Brennin started to get up he didn't need to be anymore late than he already was. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, he couldn't move at all. 'This can't be good.' Brennin thought as he heard evil cackling ripping through the air.  
  
Bakura turned Brennin around using his millennium ring and his shadow powers. Brennin cussed as he saw the cold white haired boy from before. Bakura used the powers of the shadow realm to transport himself and Brennin back to Ryou's room.  
  
************************  
  
"Ow!" Brennin hissed as he fell on the ground next to someone in a chair. He was confused one moment he was outside and now he was inside. That was all forgotten when Brennin looked at the person in the chair and whispered, "Quinn."  
  
Ryou, who had been drifting in and out of reality, saw Bakura smirking at him while twirling his man-eater bug in his hand. Ryou thought at Bakura, 'No please, don't.'  
  
'Don't what?' Bakura asked almost completely ignoring Brennin. But Brennin was looking at Ryou's hand and saw the burn and the blood marks. Brennin jumped up and tried to get Ryou lose. He yelled at Bakura while he was doing it, "What the hell is wrong with you? This boy needs to get to a hospital." Brennin stopped moving as he felt the knife against his throat. "You did this do him didn't you?"  
  
"Yes and you gave him some advice that he took seriously." Bakura replied as he made Brennin move away from Ryou. Brennin frowned, "Yes I did." Bakura laughed and shoved him onto another chair, "You made things a lot harder for him and yourself. I hope you realize that. You did not help him one bit."  
  
Ryou cringed as Brennin attempted to rise from the chair only to have Bakura yank the driver's head back. Then Brennin said angrily, "Oh and you are?"  
  
^I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know no^  
  
Bakura raised his hand to smack some sense into Brennin when the phone rang. Bakura only paused for a moment before smacking him. The phone rang again and went to the answering machine. A male voice began to speak, "Bakura, I know you're there. Pick up the phone. Come on I know you want to."  
  
Bakura groaned as he recognized the voice, Malik. The voice continued to sound from the answering machine, "I'm gonna sing if you don't pick up the phone. And you know what happens when I sing. Isis will start to scream, I mean, sing along and Marik will howl at us to shut up or sing a better song. I'll sing Little Bunny Foo Foo."  
  
Bakura looked at both Brennin and Ryou and growled. But as soon as the lyrics to the song Little Bunny Foo Foo floated through the air he ran out of the room locking the door behind him. The song stopped abruptly as they heard Bakura yell what presumably at the phone.  
  
Brennin immediately grabbed the cell from his pocket and called an operator. Brennin spoke quietly, "Please help I'm at my friend's house and he's hurt and there is this guy who won't let us leave. Please hurry." The operator replied in a calming tone, "Okay what is your address?" Brennin quickly ripped the tape off of Ryou's mouth apologizing as he did so, "Sorry, tell her your address." Ryou said his address and the operator responded, "Okay just stay on the line until they get there."  
  
Brennin listened to make sure that Bakura was still yelling at that Malik person before saying, "I don't know how long I can he could be back at any minute."  
  
^You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me^  
  
Brennin could still hear that kid yelling into the phone but the conversation sounded like it was coming to a close. He relaxed a bit when he heard sirens but Ryou tensed because he sensed that his yami had just hung up on Malik.  
  
The door slammed open and Bakura walked back into the room to see the cell in Brennin hands. Bakura kicked the phone from Brennin's hand and nodded as it smashed against the wall. Bakura could hear the sirens and knew they were coming for this house. He had to run he knew it. As he took off after punching Brennin in the eye for good measure he thought, 'Stupid millennium items. They just have to make me weak after I use them when I am a human.'  
  
The police and ambulance were there about five minutes after Bakura had run. The ambulance took Ryou to the hospital while Brennin followed in a police car after answering a few question with a few strange answers.  
  
**************************  
  
The doctor decided to keep Ryou overnight because of not only his hand but also because of the fact that Ryou hadn't eaten in a few days and was suffering from malnutrition. The doctor had given Ryou a few pain killers for his hand and told him to rest.  
  
Brennin had visited him already and said he'd be back later. Ryou thought, 'I'm glad Brennin was there. I know Bakura would have taken care of it but it wouldn't help any. I hope he stays away unless he gets an attitude exchange or something, really I don't care as long as he stays away.'  
  
^You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never want to be^  
  
Ryou was almost asleep when he felt a dark presence near him. He opened his eyes to see Bakura very close to his bed. Bakura leaned down to whisper, "I may mean nothing to you but you're my property, my slave and I'll make you just like me." Bakura put his mouth near Ryou's ear before saying, "Abiou."  
  
"No!" Ryou said furiously but Bakura was already gone. Then Ryou thought loudly at Bakura hoping he would hear, 'I hate you.'  
  
^ You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never want to be^ 


End file.
